Hollywoodedge, Rug Shook Out CRT030606
This sound effect can be found on Cartoon Trax Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. It is the same track as HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Umbrella/Parachute Opens and Poofs. Clean, Full, and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * The Addams Family (1992 Series) (Heard once in "Hand Delivered" and "Pet Show Thing.") * Aladdin: The Series (Heard once in "The Hunted") * Angela Anaconda (Heard once in "Skipping Lessons".) * The Backyardigans (Heard once in the 2 part "Breakout!") * Bimble's Bucket (Heard once in "The Plant") * The Dreamstone (2001) * Fairfax (Heard in the 1950s series.) * Family Guy * James the Cat (2001) * PB&J Otter * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Tiny Toon Adventures * Sofia the First * Team Umizoomi * VeggieTales (heard in "Where's God When I'm S-scared?" and "Very Silly Songs") * Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa Movies * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * The Aristocats (1970) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) * Cats & Dogs (2001) * Despicable Me 3 (2017) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * Peter Pan (1953) (heard twice in the film) * Pinocchio (1940) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Sword in the Stone (1963) (Heard once at the end of "Higitus Figitus") * Mary Poppins (1964) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * The Jungle Book (1967) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) * Tarzan and Jane (2002) * Young Indiana Jones and the Attack of the Hawkmen (1995) Shorts * Disney Cartoons * Donald's Happy Birthday (1949) * The Plastic Inventor Video Games PC: *Reader Rabbit: **Reader Rabbit: Math 6-9 years (1998) * Living Books: Arthur's Birthday (1994) (Video Game) * Living Books: Dr. Seuss's ABC (1995) (Video Game) Sony PlayStation * Grand Theft Auto V (2013) * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (2004) YouTube Videos * Beanie Babies 3 (2015) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * The Best Pals Hand Time Christmas Special (2013) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Webkinz (TV Series) Anime * Doraemon (2005 anime, heard in episode 375) Image Gallery Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-13h22m59s214.png|Disney Cartoons Hollywoodedge, Rug Shook Out CRT030606 in "Donald Duck and the Gorilla" Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-527.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (1951) Hollywoodedge, Rug Shook Out CRT030606 Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-619.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (1951) Hollywoodedge, Rug Shook Out CRT030606 Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-633.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (1951) Hollywoodedge, Rug Shook Out CRT030606 Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2022.jpg|Peter Pan Hollywoodedge, Rug Shook Out CRT030606 Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8338.jpg|Peter Pan Hollywoodedge, Rug Shook Out CRT030606 Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-1025.jpg|The Jungle Book Hollywoodedge, Rug Shook Out CRT030606 Rescuersumbrella.jpg|The Rescuers (1977) Hollywoodedge, Rug Shook Out CRT030606 The Addams Family (1992 Series) HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Umbrella Parachute Opens and Poofs.JPG|The Addams Family (1992 Series) Hollywoodedge, Rug Shook Out CRT030606 The Addams Family (1992 Series) HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Umbrella Parachute Opens and Poofs (1).JPG|The Addams Family (1992 Series) Hollywoodedge, Rug Shook Out CRT030606 VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Rug Shook Out CRT030606.JPG|VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Rug Shook Out CRT030606 Vlcsnap-2019-04-04-17h56m19s128.png|VeggieTales Hollywoodedge, Rug Shook Out CRT030606 Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge Category:Pages with broken file links